


Evan stole a loaf of Bread

by TrashPidgeon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Actor AU, Bisexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Zoe Murphy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Michael Mell, Gen, Jealous Michael, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, evan hansen is a mess, mr. Reyes is the director, they all star in les miserables, they are all theater nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPidgeon/pseuds/TrashPidgeon
Summary: Basically they are all huge theater nerds and Evan is Jean Valjean and Connor is Javert. They are all in Les Miserables. Evan turns into a huge mess when he's around Connor and Micheal is Jelous of Christine. So this is going to be interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim at 2 am

Evan’s Apartment   
Evan was constantly refreshing his email as he waited for the email to come. His hands were shaking as he pulled the screen down and waited for it to come. Then it did and he aggressively tapped on the screen. When he saw the screen his hands started shaking and no he was not nervous like the time he had to give a presentation in front of his class in 8th grade when he was shaking so much he dropped his note cards in the ground. But this time it was for a good reason and it was unbelievable. He was about to email the director if it was a mistake but Jared came up behind him and asked “Why are you shaking? Is someone asking you to do a presentation on minerals.” Evan didn’t pay attention to Jared’s snarky comment as he shoved his phone into Jared’s hands. Jared took a second to process the news until he said “Holy Fuck, You got Jean Valjean!” Evan quickly nodded and Jared said “Hey isn’t this much better than last week when you thought that they’d cast you as a prostitute or that they’d not cast you at all. So this is better.” Jared shot some finger guns his way and he said “B-But what if I’m not ready for it! After all this is my first lead roll! What if I forget my lines in the middle of a show!” Then Jared said “Hey buddy you’ll be fine you’ve had Les miserables memorized since you were like ten. So I’m sure you’ll be fine. Plus I got Theanarder so we’ll do this together!” Evan slowly nodded and then Evan said “So who else made the cast?” Jared looked back at Evan’s phone and scrolled down through the email “Well Zoe got Fantine. So are you excited to watch the girl you had a crush on for 9th and 10th grade die in front of your eyes,” Evan shot Jared a deadpan glare and Jared continued “Okay I’ll take that as a no. Anyway, Christine got Cosette so she’ll be good, Jeremy is Marius and Micheal is Enjouras so from what I gather Micheal is going to be jelous of Christine, Jake, Rich, Chloe, and Jenna are in the ensemble, Alana is Eponine, Brooke is Madame Theanarder, and-.” Jared started uproariously laughing and Evan asked “Wh-Why are you laughing?” Jared handed Evan’s phone back to him and Evan scrolled to the top of the cast list and under Javert was the name Connor Murphy. Evan blushed a bright red and Jared said “You-your!” He couldn’t make it through the sentence but Evan finished it for him “My co-star is the person I’ve had a crush on since junior year of highschool.” Jared was bent over and wheezing with laughter so he grabbed onto Evan until he eventually stopped laughing. Now Evan was happy that he got a lead and was happy that Connor got a lead but when they had to interact quite a bit and stage fight each other and stuff and since Evan can barely talk to him that is going to be a problem. Then Jared said “My god this is going to be fun.” Then Jared walked back to his room in the apartment leaving Evan sitting on the rug in in the living room. This left Evan some time to think about what was to come tomorrow.  
Connor’s Apartment   
Connor paced back and forth across the living room floor as he waited for the notification to show up on his phone. He was really tense and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Then Alana came up behind him and screamed “BOO!” This startled Connor as he tripped on the fuzzy Purple carpet before landing on the coffee table with a loud thump. Connor screamed “What the Fuck!” as he rubbed the bruise on his neck. Alana immediately helped him off the table and Alana looked at the bruise “Does it hurt?” Connor turned around and dryly said “No.” Alana immediately rushed into the other room to grab a bag of ice and Connor just stood there and grabbed his phone before going to refresh his emails again. Alana runs back into the living room before handing the ice pack to Connor “Here.” Connor accepts the ice and puts it onto his bruise before going back to his phone. Alana peeked over his shoulder and asked “What ya lookin at?” Connor looked puzzled “Did you forget about the cast list?” Alana’s eyes widened “Oh shit!” Alana ran across the apartment and to her bedroom before grabbing her phone off the side table. Suddenly both of them were sitting on the couch refreshing their emails until suddenly the email showed up. They both tapped onto it immediately and screamed “Yes! I got Epoine.” When Connor got to his part he was for an instant incredibly excited but then he saw who was cast as Jean Valjean. Connor’s face immediately went bright red. Then Alana looked over and said “Hey, you got Javert shouldn’t you be happy?” Connor said “But how can I fight the boy I have a crush on?” Alana looked at the list and saw Evan’s name under Jean Valjean. Alana giggled and Connor said “Hey at least you don’t have to fight Zoe.” Alana thought for a second and said “Hey at least you have a lot time on stage with him. I only have some time toward the end.” Then they both sank into the couch as they thought about what tommorow might bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how the rest of the gang reacts

The Girls’ apartment  
Ever since high school when they learned they were all going to the same school, even with some friendship issues in the group, they had all decided to live together. Even though the apartment was sometimes crowded with the five of them in three rooms. They were like a tight-knit family with them having nights of just staying up together. Though what really bonded the girls together was musical theater which was why Brooke, Chloe, Zoe, Christine, and Jenna were sitting around the living room waiting for the cast list to come out. Now Zoe knew that there would be drama after they discussed who was who so Zoe was ready to dash out of the living room immediately afterwards. But currently they were all gathered around the coffee table waiting and nobody was really speaking to each other. You could honestly feel the tension in the air and the Christine spoke “Hey does anyone want some hot chocolate?” everyone responded “Sure.” Before going back to their phones but Zoe didn’t. Instead she crept into the kitchen and saw Christine mixing up a packet of chocolate into warm water. Zoe asked “Christine, do you need help?” Christine nodded “God, why do auditions always mean so much stress and tension in our house.” Zoe laughed “Probably because we all tend to audition for the same shows. But don’t worry I’m sure the tension will ease once we get into practice’s since it usually does.” Christine nodded “Do you remember the time we were in Newsies?” Zoe laughed “And how we argued for a week about who would be the best Katherine. God that was mess.” Christine laughed and they just started mindlessly chatting about past productions as they stirred up the hot chocolate. Just as they finished stirring up the last cup Brooke yelled from the other room “Hey guys the cast list is up.” Christine looked at Zoe and they both ran into the other room as they grabbed their phones Zoe was ecstatic at the fact that she got Fantine and the only thing she was disappointed about was her lack of stage time with Alana and Christine was excited that she Cosette but she was nervous with Jeremy being Marius considering they dated briefly in high school but they realized they weren’t right for each other so they broke up and since that they had to pretend that they were in love. The whole group was listening to Christine rant about Jeremy and all the problems they had together. Then Jenna said “Then why did you two start dating in the first place?” Christine sighed “I don’t know something happened junior year and I realized I had feelings for him and eventually around halfway through senior year I realized that we weren’t right for each other. Anyway, Chloe what do you think?” Chloe said “To be honest I’m jealous I would rather have to deal with love problems and get a lead role than be stuck in the ensemble.” Brooke wrapped her arms around Chloe to give her a hug “Come on Chloe being in the ensemble is fun. Remember Legally Blonde.” Chloe laughed “Yeah being Elle’s greek was fun. Jenna, your thoughts.” Jenna said “Yeah, I don’t usually get lead roles so I’m having my fun in the ensemble. But being Charlotte in Falsettos was fun.” They all laughed and Christine said “Anyway let’s just skip the cast drama and have fun just being in Les Miserables,” They all nodded and Christine continued “Anyway who’s up for hot chocolate.” They all raised their hands as Zoe went around with the mugs of hot chocolate. When Brooke had a taste she tasted something weird and asked “Did you spike the cocoa?” Zoe nodded and Brooke said “Then let’s make a toast to Les mis.” They all clinked their glasses before settling in to watch the 10th anniversary edition of Les Miserables.  
Michael and Jeremy’s apartment  
Michael was so focused on playing level 20 of Apocalypse of the damned that he didn’t notice Jeremy come in the door. Until Jeremy slipped and spilled the groceries on Michael and thus landed on Michael. Michael blushed “Hey Jer, let me help you pick that up.” Jeremy scrambled off Michael and they both hurried to pick up the groceries then when Michael went to pick something up he realized that that thing was eggs and that a good majority of the groceries were broken Michael said “Oh shit, let’s head back to the store so we can get some eggs for the week.” Jeremy nodded as Michael turned off the TV and his console before they both got in the car. It was an awkward ride to the store as they were both quiet and didn't feel like talking. Some really bad country music blasted on the radio and neither of them liked it but neither of them changed the channel. Anyway when they got to the grocery store it remained silent since it was late enough that the only people in the store were probably stoned. The store was pretty dark with the lights flickering on and off. Now it wasn’t a great grocery store but it suited their needs. It would’ve remained silent for the rest of the evening but they also went by the bakery and in the bakery was bread and this immediately made Michael remember that the cast list would come out today. He said “Shit Jer, the cast list!” Jeremy’s eyes widened as they both dove for their phones and immediately went for their emails. The cast list had already been up for several minutes when they got to it. When Michael saw it he was excited that he got Enjouras but then he saw that Jeremy was Marius and Christine. Michael was jealous. Well he wasn’t jealous of Jeremy being Marius and was excited for him to get a lead role but he was more so jealous of Christine because he wanted to be the one to kiss Jeremy. Plus they had a romantic history that Michael wished didn’t happen. Michael hoped that that they didn’t get together again since last time that happened he burned with the same jealous rage he did today. Luckily, Michael kept his cool since today he was actually good friends with Christine. Jeremy was actually really excited about being Marius since he didn’t get lead roles very often. Jeremy himself had a small amount of feelings for Michael but he didn’t usually acknowledge them. But the cheering about their parts just got some vacant stares from people and they realize that they should get on with the shopping. When they got to the eggs Michael asked “Hey isn’t it gonna be akward having your ex-girlfriend as Cossette?” Jeremy thought for a second before saying “No, we got over our feelings a while ago. But it still may be somewhat awkward.” Michael nodded as they headed to the checkout line and found a dude who looked like Shaggy on drugs. When they got back into the car Jeremy said “Hey Mike.” Michael turned to look at him “Yeah Jer?” Jeremy said “Didn’t that cashier look like Shaggy on drugs.” This one comment broke all the tension that had been hanging over them as they wheezed and drove their way back home and decided to watch a scooby doo movie.  
Rich and Jake’s apartment  
Rich and Jake were both curled up on the couch cuddling as they watched one of their old Suessical productions together. Rich said “Babe you really made a good Cat in the Hat.” Jake said “You think.” Rich nodded “Yeah and I was a shit Mr. Mayor.” Jake kissed his cheek “No you didn’t you had a great singing voice for your age.” Rich nodded “Yeah but I still sounded like shit” Jake said “Eveyone did it was middle school.” They both laughed s they leaned in and kissed each other. Then Rich remembered that the cast list for Les Miserables came out today. He immediately paused Suessical and grabbed his phone before saying “Babe the cast list came out.” Jake also grabbed his phone and they both looked at the cast list that had been out for a minute or two and Rich said “Shit I’m in the ensemble.” Jake said “Come on being in the ensemble is fun. Plus we’ll be in the ensemble together.” Rich nodded “Yeah.” Before kissing Jake again. Then he turned on Suessical and they continued their relaxing night.


End file.
